superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Mickey's Fun Songs Credits
EXECUTIVE PRODUCER Stephen Hillenburg LINE PRODUCERS Donna Castricone Helen Kalafatic Anne Michaud ART DIRECTOR Nicholas R. Jennings SUPERVISING DIRECTOR Alan Smart STORYBOARD SUPERVISOR Sherm Cohen STORY EDITOR Merriwether Williams WRITERS Mr. Lawrence Mark O'Hare Merriwether Williams Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg CAST Aaron Springer Kid Paul Tibbitt Kid Mr. Lawrence Butterfly Dee Bradley Baker Sandy's Mom Sirena Irwin Air Computer, Water Computer John Candy Himself The Birdland Players Himself Andrea Martin Himself Robert MacNeli Himself CASTING DIRECTOR Donna Grillo Gonzales CASTING and MUSIC COORDINATORS Jennie Monica Dawn Hershey EXECUTIVE ASSISTANTS Elise McCollum Dina Buteyn SUPERVISING RECORDING ENGINEER Krandal Crews 2ND RECORDING ENGINEER Justin Brinsfield PRODUCTION DIALOGUE SUPERVISOR Tony Ostyn ANIMATIC SUPERVISOR Paul Finn ANIMATIC EDITOR Brian Robitaille "HOT HOT HOT" STORYBOARD DIRECTORS C.H. Greenblatt Mike Roth STORYBOARD ARTISTS Chuck Klein Caleb Meurer Heather Martinez William Reiss Stephen Christian WRITTEN BY Sam Henderson Jay Lender Kent Osborne ANIMATION DIRECTOR Tom Yasumi CREATIVE DIRECTOR Derek Drymon "HELP WANTED" WRITTEN BY Craig McCracken Maxwell Atoms STORYBOARDED BY Chris Headrick ART DIRECTOR Mike Moon DIRECTED BY Craig McCracken Maxwell Atoms EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS Craig McCracken Maxwell Atoms "SODA AT THE KRUSTY KRAB" STORYBOARD DIRECTORS Jay Lender Sam Henderson STORYBOARD ARTIST Caleb Meurer WRITTEN BY Jay Lender Sam Henderson Merriwether Williams ANIMATION DIRECTOR Sean Dempsey CREATIVE DIRECTOR Derek Drymon ASSISTANT STORYBOARD ARTISTS Zeus Cervas Heather Martinez Caleb Meurer ORIGINAL CHARACTER DESIGN Stephen Hillenburg CHARACTER LAYOUT "PILOT" Mark O'Hare Erik Wiese CHARACTER DESIGNER Todd White PROP DESIGNER Thaddeus Paul Couldron CHARACTER CLEAN-UP Eduardo Acosta Erik Wiese LAYOUT SUPERVISOR Kenny Pittenger BG LAYOUT DESIGN John Seymore Paula Spence BACKGROUND PAINTERS Peter Bennett Michael Chen Andy "Spike" Clark Calvin G. Liang Nicholas R. Jennings BG SCANNING DEPARTMENT Stephen Christian Steven Kellams Eric Stanton COLOR KEY SUPERVISOR Teale Reon Wang COLOR STYLISTS Dene Ann Heming Christian Long PRODUCTION MANAGER June Bliss PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Michelle Bryan Marcy Lynn Dewey Carl Greenblatt PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS Jacqueline Buscarino Derek iversen SHEET TIMER Juli Murphy Hashiguchi FINAL CHECKER Karen Shaffer "MICKEY'S FUN SONGS" Director of Photography Keith Lowry SENIOR DIRECTOR TECHNICAL SERVICES John Powell TECHNICAL ENGINEERING ASSISTANT Jim Leber POST PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR Eric Weyenberg ADDITIONAL POST PRODUCTION SERVICES Mishelle Smith Michael Petak Jeff Adams PICTURE EDITORS Brad Carow Christopher Hink Margaret Hou Lynn Hobson ASSISTANT EDITORS Mark Merthe Matt Corey Jeff Adams POST PRODUCTION SOUND SUPERVISOR & MIXER Timothy J. Borquez SOUND FX DESIGNER AND EDITOR Jeffrey Hutchins SOUND EDITORS Eric Freeman Gabriel Rosas RE-RECORDING MIXERS Eric Freeman Roy Braverman FOLEY ARTIST Monette Holderer MUSIC EDITORS Nicolas Carr William B. Griggs, M.P.S.E. MUSIC COMPOSED BY The Blue Hawaiians Sage Guyton & Jeremy Wakefield Steven Belfer Brad Carow MUSIC CONTRIBUTIONS Lovecat Music Los Mel-Tones "The Langhorns" "RAY OF LIGHT" WRITTEN BY Paul Tibbitt COMPOSED BY Madonna PERFORMED BY Dee Bradley Baker "COUNTRY ROADS" WRITTEN BY William Reiss COMPOSED BY Peter Straus PERFORMED BY Sara Paxton "THREE LITTLE FISHES" WRITTEN BY Bill Reiss COMPOSED BY Saltpeter PERFORMED BY Tony Asmelo "BY THE BEAUTIFUL SEA" WRITTEN BY Vincent Waller Walt Dohrn Mr. Lawrence COMPOSED BY Nicolas Carr PERFORMED BY Wayne Allwine "HOT HOT HOT" WRITTEN BY Carson Kugler Mike Roth C.H. Greenblatt Chuck Klein Kent Osborne Mark O'Hare COMPOSED BY Eban Schletter PERFORMED BY Caleb Meurer Sam Henderson Aaron Springer Paul Tibbitt Dan Povenmire "PUT DOWN THE DUCKIE" LYRICS BY C.H. Greenblatt Jay Lender COMPOSED BY Eban Schletter PERFORMED BY John Candy The Birdland Players Andrea Martin Robert MacNeli Gladys Knight The Pips Madeline Kahn Joe Williams Phil Donahue Celia Cruz Itzhak Perlman Gordon Jackson Jean Marsh Paul Simon Jeremy Irons Danny Devito Rhea Perlman Barbara Walters SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS THEME SONG LYRICS BY Stephen Hillenburg Derek Drymon COMPOSED BY Hank Smith Music PERFORMED BY Pat Pinney ON-LINE EDITORS Dan Aguilar Barry Cohen Gayle Mcinteyn Fauest Pierfederici DAVINCI COLORIST Dexter P. POST PRODUCTION SERVICES Pacifica Sound Group Encore Video ANIMATION SERVICES Rough Draft Studios, Korea OVERSEAS SUPERVISOR Doug Williams LIVE ACTION ISLAND FOOTAGE BY Bad Clams Productions, inc. TITLE STILL PHOTOGRAPHY BY David Frapwell STOCK FOOTAGE PROVIDED BY Fish Films Footage World Image Bank Film by Getty Images Tycoon Island DEVELOPED BY Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings SPECIAL THANKS https://i.redd.it/b1lo18sesfl01.png Merriwether Williams Alan Smart Lolee Aries Tiger Aspect Productions Timothy J. Borquez Vincent Waller Roy Braverman Amy Poehler Sherm Cohen June Bliss Anne Michaud Sam Henderson Jay Lender Kent Osborne William Reiss Eric Freeman C.H. Greenblatt Aaron Springer Juli Murphy Hashiguchi Paul Tibbitt Mark O'Hare PRODUCTION EXECUTIVE Eric Coleman EXECUTIVE IN CHARGE OF PRODUCTION Lolee Aries "SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. ©2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. United Plankton Pictures inc. Nicktoons (2002) (SpongeBob SquarePants) the split screen credits were the big green help promo 2009 Category:End Credits Category:Episode credits